Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy
|platforms=Nintendo 3DS |released= |EU=Late 2013 |NA=2014 |}} |ratings= |modes=Single Player |languages= }} Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy (レイトン教授と超文明Aの遺産, Reiton Kyouju to Choubunmei A no Isan - Professor Layton and the Legacy of Advanced Civilization A) is a ''Professor Layton'' series game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was confirmed in a Japanese Nintendo Direct presentation on August 29, 2012. According to LEVEL-5 CEO, Akihiro Hino, it will be the last game in the ''Professor Layton'' series to star Professor Layton himself as the main protagonistMentioned in a Nintendo Direct. The exact meaning of Akihiro's words is currently unclear.. The game was confirmed for localization in both the European and North American Nintendo Direct events of April 17, 2013. It is set for release during late 2013 in Europe, and early 2014 in North America. The game happens chronologically one year after the events from Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask''Confirmed in trailer and/or on site. It concludes the prequel trilogy of the series. At Tokyo Game Show 2012, a full three-minute trailer was revealed. The trailer featured Professor Layton, Luke, and Emmy, with two new characters, Desmond Sycamore, a fellow archaeologist from London, and Aurora, the living mummy who is somehow connected to the legacy of the Azran civilization. The game was released in Japan on February 28, 2013. The ending theme of this installment is "Surely Someday" by Fukuhara Miho. In order to promote the game further in Japan, two sets of ''Professor Layton themed chocolate were sold. Each box contains a special card containing a puzzle, as well as a code to unlock it in the game . The chocolate comes in 2 flavors ("gateau chocolat" and "oolong tea chiffon cake") and is available from January 15th to the end of March. Unlike the other games, it has 12 mysteries. Plot Professor Layton receives a mysterious letter from Desmond Sycamore, an archaeologist, and heads to a city of snow with a gigantic airship called the Bostonias. Raymond (Descole's butler) greets them and asks the professor to help him find a route to Snowla. After solving the first puzzle, Bostonias started to fly off. Chapter 1 There he finds a girl entrapped in the ice. She appears to be related to the Azran Civilization. She is the sole survivor of the unknown fate of the Azrans, but cannot seem to recall the answers to the mysteries of the Azran Civilization. Bronev then suddenly appears and kidnaps her with a Targent airship. Layton and company chase him with the Bostonias, but they are attacked in mid-air and have to make an emergency landing. They decide to check out a local town by foot. Later on in the game, they travel around the world in the Bostonias to solve the mysteries of the Azran Civilization. Characters General * Professor Layton * Luke Triton * Emmy Altava * Desmond Sycamore * Raymond * Jean Descole * Inspector Grosky * Bronev * Aurora * Aldus * Amelie * Brenda Triton * Clark Triton * Lacey * Lucille Layton * Roland Layton Bistonio * Eastwood * Garnet Cohanbale * Chobi * Cougar * Sonia * Squirrel Marchino * Ben Marrydole * Boxy Musuroho * Button Sleepluz * Rochus Snowla * Prima * Harake * Mamman * Tracy Media Logo & Boxart Professor_Layton_and_the_Azran_Legacy_—_Logo_(UK).png|UK Logo Choubunmei A no Isan Logo.png|Japanese Logo Azran Legacy Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart Images AL Puzzle.jpg|A puzzle from the game Puzzle.png|Another puzzle from the game. ALStickers1.png|Promotional Sticker pack ALStickers2.png|Sticker pack part 2 Main Theme Trailers External Links * Official Japanese Site References Notes de:Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan